


The Truth

by tashared7



Category: Jay - Fandom, Kai - Fandom, Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom, cole - Fandom, lloyd - Fandom, nya - Fandom, unagami - Fandom, wu - Fandom, zane - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashared7/pseuds/tashared7
Summary: After the events of prime empire, Jay decides it's time that he know the truth about his biological parents. With the help and opposition of his friends he might just get to the truth.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a whole month since it happened. He occasionally still felt guilt but it quickly went away upon realizing that he rescued Scott. The conversation with he had with Unagami still stuck to him. Bringing up that he had been abandoned by his parents helped Unagami make up with Dyer. It made him wonder about his biological parents. 

Suddenly Jay’s thoughts were interrupted by a football hitting him dead center in the nose. 

“Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry Jay I thought that you were paying attention” said Lloyd apologetically. 

Jay sat up but felt red blood drip onto his hand. “It’s okay lloyd. I’m gonna go clean up. You keep playing”.

The rest of the ninja had gathered around to make sure jay was okay. He waived them off and then went to the public bathroom. 

When he saw his reflection, there was blood pouring out of his nose and no amount of pressure was doing anything to stop it. He sighed and went out to tell his friends he’d have to go back to the monastery. 

“Guys! I think I’m gonna head home. My nose won’t stop bleeding” said Jay as he pinched it shut. 

“Aww. That’s too bad. Now you’re gonna miss me beat Kai” smirked Cole. 

“If anyone here is going to be beat it you Cole” said Kai as he stuck out his tongue. 

They playfully punched each other before Zane asked worriedly “would you like me to take you for an x-ray? It may be broken”.

“Nah. It’s not broken. It just takes forever for it to stop bleeding. I’ve had enough inventions blow up in my face to know. I’m gonna head back and get some rest. See you guys later. Also...Cole, Kai....you do know that Nya could beat you with one hand tied behind her back” smiled Jay. 

“Now now, we don’t want to upset the children” laughed Nya as she gave jay a kiss goodbye. 

He started the long walk home wishing that he could still form a dragon. By the time he got home, his nose had already stopped bleeding which didn’t stop misako from freaking out any less. 

“Jay?!? What happened. Are you okay? Let me get you some water” yelled misako. 

Jay just chuckled and let her help him. We walked in but he never could stand blood so after making sure he was okay, he quickly left. 

By the time he was all cleaned up and showered the others including skylor and Pixel came home. 

“Oh man! That was the best game ever. Did you see my touchdown?” Yelled Kai. 

“Yes Kai for the hundredth time. Now I’d appreciate it if you didn’t make me go deaf” said skylor. 

He rolled his eyes and they all headed to the dining room for dinner. 

“Wasn’t is supposed to be my night to cook?” asked Cole. 

“It was but don’t worry. We’ll figure something out” said Lloyd excitedly. 

Before they could debate on who was going to cook, jay walked in with several boxes of pizza. 

“Heard it was cole’s night to cook so thought I’d save our stomachs” smirked Jay. 

They all gleefully sat down and devoured it. 

“How’s your nose? Nothing too bad I hope” said Lloyd as he stuffed pizza in his mouth. 

“I’m totally fine” laughed jay. 

They spent the next hour eating with an occasional eating contest between Zane and skylor with Zane being the winner. 

“Man. That was great thanks jay! We don’t we all go watch a movie? I’m feeling jumanji” said Kai. 

“Ugh. We just escaped from a video game and now you want to watch a movie about it?” asked jay exasperated. 

“Fine. Let put it to a vote. All in favor raise your hand”. Jay and Zane were the only two against it so they sat down to watch. “Great! That solves that” said Kai. 

With the movie playing jay tried to ignore it. He still felt a bit stupid for walking into the game and seeing the characters get sucked in reminded him of that. He had a choice and stupidly went inside. but he had to keep reminding himself that he saved Scott and helped Unagami find his father. 

About halfway through jay got a text. It was so sudden that he ended up letting an electric jolt out that turned the tv off. 

“Sorry guys. It startled me. Zane can you fix it?” Asked jay since he was too preoccupied with his phone to do it. 

After a few groans Zane got it working as jay looked at his phone. It was Dyer. Since the incident jay had become an older brother to Unagami. None of the others could understand why they were so close. Only Nya knew that his biological parents abandoned him. Dyer wanted to know if jay could come over and babysit to which he immediately replied yes. As he was getting up the get his jacket, he accidentally tripped over Cole sending another bolt of electricity at the tv shutting it off. 

“Ugh. Jay. Seriously” fumed Kai. 

Jay just said a quick apology then told them that he was going to Dyer. He went out the door as Zane tried to get the movie back.

Since the incident as jay referred to it, things had been a bit different. He had started to take things more seriously and always made sure to measure his options before making a decision. He had always been compulsive but he at last had started to get a handle on it. 

Jay made his way through the quiet streets enjoying the cool air. Dyer lived on top of an arcade store which was stocked with his old games. He rang the bell and was buzzed in. 

“JAY!! I’ve missed you so much” said Unagami as he ran up to him. 

“Hehe. It’s only been a week” laughed jay as he engulfed him in a hug. 

“Thanks for coming on such short notice Jay. I have a conference I have to head to and I couldn’t find a babysitter. He begged me to get you to come” smiled Dyer. 

“No problem. I always look forward to spending time with him” said Jay as he took his coat off. 

Dyer had taken to the role of fatherhood quite well. He loved every second with his son. Although since he had another mouth to feed, he had to go back to work which he actually enjoyed. 

“He already had dinner so he’s ready for bed when you wanna put him down. Good night son” waved Dyer as he closed the door behind him. 

Once gone Unagami turned around and said “what should we do first? Color, watch tv, build a fort, or run an experiment?”

“Hold on buddy. First let me take my shoes off. Why don’t we do a little experiment, then build a fort and watch some tv” laughed jay. 

“Is ice cream included in this” asked Unagami with the cutest face jay had ever seen. 

He chuckled as he filled up a cup of water. 

“Now, once I put the wire in here I will use my powers to send a current though the water” explained jay. 

Unagami was entranced. Although he was a child, his curiosity for technology was unmatched. He still had the ability to manipulate it which is also why jay had taken to him so much. Their powers were similar and jay wanted to help him control them.

After a few shocks to jay of course, they started on the fort. 

“Wait here! I have the perfect blanket” screeched Unagami. 

Jay showed him off as he took in his not so great fort. It was a bit all over the place but all the best ones were. 

“Jay! Look what I have. It’s a starfarer blanket. Isn’t it so cool?” unagami jumped up and down repeating. 

That caught jay by surprise. While he had been thinking of his biological mother, his father was not on his mind. All these years he knew about him but never reached out. Even though nadakhan told him about his dad a few years ago, it still stung. 

He was snapped out of his trance by the start of a pillow fight that jay usually lost. After a few laughs they settled down as jay decided on a movie. After a bit of bickering, they landed on a Disney movie. Jay honestly wasn’t paying attention and went to fill two bowls of double chocolate ice cream. 

Half way through the movie and a round of candy crush, Unagami suddenly cried out. Jay sent a jolt towards the tv and it turned off. 

“What’s wrong? Did I shock you?” asked jay nervously. 

“He died. He left his son. Is my daddy gonna leave me again?” cried Unagami. 

Jay didn’t understand until he looked at the movie he put in. He cringed as he saw it was the lion king.

“It’s okay! It’s just a movie. And your dad is going nowhere. He loves you so much” said Jay as he cuddled him. 

“I don’t want my daddy to ever die” he sobbed. 

Jay just held him for ten minutes before he calmed down. 

“It’s just a silly movie. Don’t worry about it” smiled Jay. 

“You told me that your parents abandoned you. Did they die like the lion?” asked Unagami innocently. 

This made jay whip around. He hadn’t been expecting such a question and honestly didn’t know how to answer. 

“Umm...well...I’m not sure exactly what happened. I know my birth father passed away awhile ago but I don’t know what happened to my birth mother” he replied honestly. 

“Aren’t you angry at them for abandoning you?”

It was such a simple questions that made his emotions overflow. 

“Even though I don’t know them, I have great parents who love me, ones that would never leave me. They chose me” replied jay. 

“You always tell me that our history is important. Don’t you want to know what happened?” Asked Unagami. 

Jay tightened his jaw but then relaxed. “You’re right. All of our pasts are important. Maybe you wanna help me find some information on them?”

Unagami smiled and sunk into Jay’s lap. A few minutes later he was asleep. It always did nag him. He deserved to know. To have answers. He checked the libraries hours for tomorrow mentally making an appointment to go. Jay put the movie back on and all it did was make him upset so he turned it off. He carried Unagami to bed and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay couldn’t remember what happened but the annoying shaking feeling wouldn’t go away. Eventually he decided to open his eyes that were instantly blinded by the light. 

“Jay? Jay? It’s eight in the morning”. 

“Ugh what happens last night?” Said Jay tiredly rubbing his eyes. 

“I got held up because of an accident and didn’t get back until 2 in the morning. When I walked in, you were passed out on the couch. I didn’t want to wake you I left a message for Wu saying you’d be spending the night” replied Dyer. 

Jay yawned. He painfully stretched his limbs as he stood up. “Ugh. I’m gonna be late to training. I promised to take unagami to the library today but I gotta take care of some things to take care of first”.

Dyer escorted jay out as he made his way towards the monastery. By the time he got back, it was already 8:40 and he was starving. 

He walked inside spotting his friends having a very loud and obnoxious breakfast with cereal being flung everywhere. 

“Hey. Look who decided to come back” teased Cole. 

“Sorry about that. I fell asleep and Dyer didn’t want to wake me. Did you finish the movie?” asked jay. 

“Well...after you so graciously turned off the tv, the power went out and we had to rely on Kai of all people for light. Thank gd we didn’t burn of alive” laughed Lloyd. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining when I helped you see the way to your room” Kai flippantly replied. 

Lloyd just stuck his tongue out at him and threw some cereal at his head. 

Jay wanting to divert the conversation asked “so what’s on the agenda today? Training?” 

“Meh. I’m not in the mood. I thought we’d practice meditation. I could use a few hours of sleep” laughed Kai. 

“And that is why you are not the team leader” responded Zane. 

“Haha. Well then what are we doing today” Kai asked. 

“Hmm I was thinking that we should practice using our elements. We’ve been doing a lot of combat and it will be fun to try” responded Lloyd. 

“Sounds like fun! There are some new moves I wanna try” smiled Nya. 

After jay shoved some cereal down his throat and put on his gi, everyone went outside. 

“So what time did pixel and skylor leave?” asked jay. 

“I’m not sure but I can tell you that they didn’t leave until Kai was done making out with skylor” smiled Cole. 

“Oh shut it. Let’s just get started said Kai all peeved. 

Each ninja got into a line to practice. They critiqued each other making sure to leave nothing out. 

“You call that a fire Kai?”

“Really Nya? You gotta keep the water together.”

“Zane...all you’re doing is freezing the ground.” 

“Wow Cole it looks like you punched a small hole the size of a watermelon into the ground. How impressive🙄.”

“Jay....you gotta work on keeping the lightning under control so it doesn’t go all over the place.

“Seriously Lloyd...you call that a circle? Looks more like a square.”

The banter was all in good fun but they realized it was time to get serious when master Wu came out. 

He gave tips to each ninja on how to better the use of their powers. Although they had them for a few years, there was still much to learn. 

Even though jay didn’t want to admit it, he was having trouble with his powers. They had always been unpredictable but now lightning would shoot out of him at random times. 

“Hey Jay! You wanna watch it?!?” Yelped Nya as she avoided a hit. 

“Hehe. Sorry. Won’t happen again” he said as he moved a few inches away from his teammates. 

They spent the next two hours practicing with a lunch break finally interrupting everyone. 

For lunch, Zane made some tacos which everyone gladly ate. After, the ninja were allowed an hour break. At this point jay thought it would be a good time to talk to Wu about his parents. 

He quietly walked to wu’s room expecting Wu to be medicating but was suprised to see him practicing on the flute. He waited for Wu to finish before sitting down. 

“Master Wu...I wanted to talk to you about something inportant” said Jay shyly. 

Master Wu sat down and nodded at him to continue. 

“I wanted to ask you about my birth parents” said Jay. 

This took Wu be surprise as he hadn’t thought about them in years. 

“I see that you have found out. Did Ed and Edna tell you?” Said Wu strocking his beard. 

“Well yes...but no. I figured it out on my own” he replied. 

“Jay, I am sorry to disappoint you but I do not know much about them. After the battle with the time twins, I didn’t see her again” said Wu nervously. 

Jay didn’t catch the uncertainty in his voice then sighed. 

“I really want to know about them. I deserve to know” jay said more determined. 

“I respect that jay but I don’t have answers fo you” Wu replied with a twinge of sadness. 

“Ugh. Perfect. It’s not fair. Why do I have to go on not knowing?” Groaned jay. 

Wu looked at him and said “I’m sorry jay. There is nothing I can do”.

Jay groaned, got up without saying goodbye and then slammed the door not even bothering to apologize. He’d probably get in trouble for it later but he didn’t care. 

As he was walking down the hall he bumped into Nya. An idea suddenly struck him. Her parents fought with his mom during the serpentine war. They would have to know his mom and dad. 

“Sorry Nya! Hey I was thinking. Let’s have dinners at your parents tonight?” Said jay excitedly. 

“Oh umm...this is kinda last minute. But I guess it would be nice” smiled nya. 

“Perfect!! I’ll wear something nice. It will be great!” Said jay as he gave her a kiss. 

He ran to his room and it hit him that he was supposed to take unagami to the library today. 

He dialed Dyer and said “hey. It’s jay I told unagami that I’d take him to the library but something important came up today. Will you please tell him I’ll take him tomorrow?” 

“Of course! Don’t worry about it” said Dyer as he hung up. 

Jay ran to his desk to take out some paper. He wanted to write some questions to ask. Of course he wanted to know what they looked like up close, what they did for fun, his mom’s name, and...what actually happened to them and why he was abandoned. He shoved the paper into his pocket and went to take a shower. Even though this wasn’t an actual social visit, he still wanted to look nice. 

After a half hour shower which felt great, he put on a nice pair of pants and a shirt. He brushed his hair before walking out the door. 

Upon reaching the kitchen, he saw the rest of the ninja dressed kinda nicely (with the exception of Kai of course). 

“Why are you guys all dressed up?” asked jay curiously. 

“Well. Nya told us that you guys were going to her parents so we’d thought that we’d join” smiled Cole. 

“Really?! I was kinda hoping that it would just be Nya and I” asked jay annoyed. 

“Ugh. Don’t be a downer. You can’t expect me to miss out on dinner with ray and maya” said Lloyd offended. 

Jay huffed and resigned himself to a terrible night. He only perked up when Nya walked in looking gorgeous as usual. 

She gave jay a guilty look as they made their way outside to drive to their house. They took their vehicles and it took them a half hour to get there. When they arrived, ray and maya were smiling at the door. As they walked in, there were hugs all around. 

Once they settled down ray spoke up and said “so who’s idea was it to come tonight?” 

“It was actually Jay’s idea. He wanted it to just be him and Nya but we hope you don’t mind that we also came” said Zane. 

Jay smiled as ray looked at him a little skeptically. 

“Well. Ahem. I think it’s time to start dinner” said maya. 

Lloyd and Cole helped bring the food to the table which looked delicious. 

“This is great!” Said Cole as food fell out of his mouth. 

“Geez Cole. Close your mouth” laughed Kai as he tossed a napkin towards him. 

They talked about mundane things as if they were normal people without any powers. 

“So...I gotta know...how was being trapped in the game?” asked ray. 

Jay wasn’t paying attention instead focusing on all the questions he was gonna ask. 

Nya gave him a slight nudge and he shot up. 

“Oh sorry about that” said jay meekly. 

“We’ll go on. Weren’t you there the longest?” asked maya. 

Jay swallowed hard and said “it was interesting. At some points it felt like I was in a dream”.

“Yeah. And jay was the one to help unagami calm down. Tell them about that” said Lloyd excitedly. 

“Not much to tell really. I just talked to him for a few seconds before Dyer came. I don’t really do anything special” replied Jay. 

There was a brief pause in the conversation until ray said “hey jay! Why don’t you come help me with dessert?” 

“Ooh someone is getting the talk. Ow. That hurt” groaned Kai. 

Jay sluggishly stood up and followed ray to the kitchen nervously. 

“Listen Jay, I approve of the relationship and all but I think you’re still too young to get married. I’m so happy that you asked Nya to be your yang but it’s better to wait for something like marriage” said ray in a clear voice. 

Jay did a double take “oh no. I wasn’t...I mean I don’t want to...uh I’m sorry what?”

“You didn’t come to ask for my permission to marry Nya” asked ray suprised. 

“No. I actually had some questions about my biological parents. I don’t know who else to turn to” said jay nervously. 

Ray motioned to the seat and they both sat down. 

“Sorry about that. I shouldn’t of presumed” said ray scratching his head. 

“No. Nya is great but I also think we’re too young. I uh brought a list of questions to ask about my parents” said jay. 

He could see the discomfort in ray’s face as he barley started. 

“Listen Jay. I don’t know much about your parents. We weren’t close. A few months after the serpentine war we all split up. I really wish I could tell you more but I don’t know anything” said ray firmly. 

“But..”

“Really jay. I would tell you if I knew anything. We’ve been gone awhile and we should get back”.

“Can I at least ask her name?” Asked jay quietly. 

Ray sighed before answering “her name was libber. We called her Libby for short. I swear that’s all I know”.

He gave jay the cake to take out to everyone. 

“Finally. I thought ray had killed you or something” smirked Lloyd. 

“Oh shut it lloyd. That better be chocolate cake. You know how I love cake” replied Cole. 

Jay sat back down disheartened. He was able to keep a straight face and act like nothing was wrong. He was used to it. Whenever he was bullied as a kid he would try to laugh it off and pretend it didn’t happen. He still used the same tactic when he became upset. 

The rest of the night consisted of Kai and nya’s embarrassing baby pictures with a quick game of uno. 

“I think we should be heading home. It’s getting late and I doubt Kai will be able to wake up for training tomorrow” laughed Zane. 

As they were getting their things maya pulled jay aside for a moment. 

For a minute he had hoped that she had some information but the feeling was quickly extinguished. 

“Jay...ray told me you wanted to know about your parents. I’m so sorry we couldn’t give you anything more” said maya. 

Jay smiled saying it was okay even though he was upset. He just smiled but felt really tired and annoyed so he sent a little jolt through his body. 

They waved goodbye and went outside to go home. Jay looked at the door and saw ray whisper to maya worriedly. Jay sighed and climbed into the vehicle.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay stumbled to his vehicle. All the ninja had paired up with each other with each other so jay and Zane shared a vehicle. 

“I’ll drive” smiled Jay. 

Zane gladly stepped aside so that jay could sit in the front. He honestly just wanted something to get his mind off of the disaster that was tonight. 

“Why don’t we make this into a race? First ones back don’t do chores for a week” said Nya. 

“Hmm I think I’ll win but I’ll join the contest” said Lloyd as him and Cole climbed into his vehicle. 

Jay groaned but agreed since everyone else looked ecstatic at the idea of racing even though they raced two days ago. 

“Alright. So what’s the rules this time?” asked jay. 

“I was thinking we race through the desert. It’s a straight path and we can go as fast as we want and no powers” said Kai. 

They agreed for Zane to set off a ten second alarm as they 

“Oh I’m so gonna beat you guys” yelled Kai and Nya shoved him back in her vehicle. 

Jay gripped the steering wheel tightly. 

“Are you sure you’re okay to drive jay? You look a bit unfocused” said Zane worriedly. 

“I’m okay. I promise” smiled Jay. 

They lined up and when the clock got to zero the slammed on the gas. 

It had been going well. 

“Hey. Watch the paint job. I just got it done” Kai yelled at lloyd. 

He responded with the mature action of sticking his tongue out. Nya and jay were neck in neck. Jay had even forgotten about before and he was having tons of fun. 

Out of nowhere, a rock just grew in front of jay and he had to swerve around it. 

“Woah. You guys okay?” called Nya over the com. 

Jay was stuck in place with the anxiety pumping through his vains. 

“Hello. Guys?” Lloyd called out. 

“We are okay” responded Zane quickly. 

He might of been okay but Zane was more concerened about jay. 

“Jay? Are you okay brother?” said Zane worriedly. 

“Uh yeah I just...” before jay could finish, a jolt came out of his hands and hit the wheel. 

The vehicle started to spin out of control. 

“I’m...oh....Zane what should we do?” yelled jay. 

Zane pushed jay out of the way as he fell into the back. 

“Jay, I need you to calm down” said Zane. 

At this point his friends could see the danger and were racing to catch up. Jay was hyperventilating and was grabbing at his hair. 

“What did I do? I didn’t mean...”

Cole’s vehicle was catching up and was ride beside jay and Zane. 

“Zane! Is there any way for you to get it under control?” Yelled Cole. 

“It appears that Jay’s powers did something. I can’t stop it” yelled Zane as he was pushing tons of buttons. 

“You guys are gonna need to jump out. I’ll catch you guys” said Lloyd over the motor. 

“Zane. We’re gonna get hurt. We can’t jump out” yelled jay as he pulled on Zane. 

At this point they were heading right for a cliff. 

“We must Jay” said Zane. 

Jay nodded and grabbed onto Zane. They went towards the window and jay could feel the wind hitting his face. They had about thirty seconds before they went off. As they were about to jump another jolt cams out of jay and hit Zane directly in the chest. 

“No...no...Zane” jay yelled as he tried to wake Zane. He knew there was no point. 

He could hear his friends yelling and asking what happened but he and Zane had to get out. Zane wa just a dead weight and jay had never been the strongest. That was always Cole’s department. A few more seconds and they’d go over the cliff. He grabbed Zane with all he could went to the window and pushed Zane. He had about ten seconds. It was getting closer. He couldn’t think. He let his body take over and next thing he knew, he was falling. 

“Jay! Jay! Are you okay?” screamed Lloyd. 

Jay sat up painfully rubbing his head. He could tell that he had a bruise or two but he instantly ran to Zane. 

“Zane. You gotta get up” said jay and Nya pulled him away. 

“He’s going to be fine jay. He just needs a reboot” said Nya and she tried calming him down. 

Jay couldn’t focus. He could’ve killed Zane. Zane! He was beginning to hyperventilate. It was getting hard to breath and this vision was beginning to get fuzzy. He felt someone help him up and put him in a vehicle. He felt numb. He didn’t process being helped out and laid on a couch. He almost killed Zane. He quickly got up and ran to see how he was. 

He burst in the door to see Nya and pixel working on him and replacing wires.

“Jay. You should be resting” said Nya as she went to give him a hug. 

“I needed to see how Zane is doing” say jay. 

“Well there isn’t much to see. Zane needs a few hours to reboot. You sent a powerful shock wave through him” responded Pixal. 

Jay deflated. He knew she wasn’t saying it but it was his fault. He sighed and decided to get a midnight snack. When he walked in, he saw all the guys and Wu. 

“Jay! How are you feeling?” asked Cole as he handed jay a tub of ice cream. 

“Uh not great. I almost killed Zane” jay spat. 

“Whoa. Relax. Zane will be fine. Why don’t you go rest” said Lloyd. 

“I don’t want to rest. I want to know what’s going on with my stupid powers” said jay to Wu. 

The others cringed since they never heard jay yell at Wu before. Complain loudly? Yes. Yell? No. 

Wu fixed his gaze on jay before calmly answering “when one goes through a stressful time their powers can fluctuate and change with emotion”.

“Well this never happened before! None of the others guys had this” mumbled jay. 

“Emotions are a powerful thing unpredictable. Everyone is different. It does not mean it won’t happen to the others in the future” responded Wu. 

“Whatever”

“Jay...maybe you should go lie down. I think nya and Pixal have it under control. You did take a hit as well” said Cole as he stuffed a scoop of rocky road into his mouth. 

The others nodded soundlessly with Wu agreeing. 

“Fine. I’m going back to bed. I have to be somewhere in the morning” said Jay as he went to his room. 

He threw his gi and other clothing on the floor. He was exhausted but remembered the promise he made to unagami. He drifted off after shocking himself by mistake of course. 

(A few hours later)

“That’s totally unfair”

“I got here first so..”

“Can you guys stop acting like children for once?”

Jay shoved the pillow on top of his head but he couldn’t stifle the screams. He decided to get up since he wanted to check on Zane anyway. He dragged himself to the bathroom and put on casual clothing. He walked to the kitchen and saw Zane cooking breakfast. 

“Zane! Oh gosh. You’re okay. I’m so sorry” said Jay as he ran up to hug him. 

“I’m okay. Just needed a simple reboot” laughed Zane. 

“Still. I’m really sorry about what happened. I should...”

“Really jay. I’m alright. I’m happy you weren’t hurt. I was suprised that you were able to power me off though. It takes a lot of power to do that” Zane said thoughtfully. 

“Yeah. I don’t know. Ever since we got out of prime empire, my powers have been a little off” said Jay. 

Before he could say another word, all the others cane running in upon smelling zane’s cooking. 

“Good to see you’re back buddy. I was gonna cook though” said Cole sadly. 

“Oh no. What a tragedy” said Kai sarcastically as he took a bite of toast. 

“Where is Wu?” asked jay. 

“He’s reading some kind of scroll. Nothing I’d call interesting” said Lloyd. 

“You only think starfarer comics are cool to read” laughed Nya. 

“Hey. I’ve grown out of that” said Lloyd in a offended voice. 

“Oh yeah. Tell that to the huge stack of comics you keep under your bed” smirked jay. 

Everyone burst out laughing with Lloyd giving jay the evil eye. 

“So what is everyone’s plan for today? Pixal and I plan to go to the zoo” asked Zane. 

“Awww. That’s so cute. Well I was thinking of the museum. Anybody care to join?” asked Nya. 

“I love looking at the dinosaurs. Count me in. I’ll make us some lunch to bring” said Cole. 

“Uh. Why don’t we just eat out?” Responded Nya kindly. 

“It’s like you think I cook badly on purpose” said Cole offended. 

“Nah. You just happen to have a talent for it” smiled Kai. 

“Well, what are you doing today hot head?” Grumbled Cole. 

“Skylor and I were gonna shop. What about you lloyd?”

“Umm...you know...stuff” said Lloyd. 

“We already know that you’re going to comic con to get knew comics” laughed Cole. 

Lloyd just closed his mouth and turned away from the team. 

“What do you plan to do jay?” asked Pixal. 

“I promised to take unagami to the library which I’m currently late for” said jay checking his watch. 

He grabbed his wallet and waved goodbye to his friends. He took a bus and was at dyer’s house in no time. 

He knocked on the door and heard footsteps. 

“Hello Jay! He’s really excited that you’re taking him out today” smiled Dyer at the door. 

“Oh it’s no problem. I love spending time with the little squirt” laughed jay. 

Unagami ran into Jay’s arms giving him a huge hug. 

“Jay! You came! I was scared you weren’t going to come since you canceled yesterday” he said. 

“Nah. I just had something to do. You ready to go?” asked jay as he extended his hand. 

Unagami gladly took it and they walked out. 

“Jay...I’m hungry” complained unagami. 

“You wanna grab something from the bakery?” Asked jay. 

Since unagami had come to the real world he wanted to try and do everything. Food was no different and he shakes his head yes in response. 

They went to a small shop and each got a sprinkle cookie. 

“I’ve never seen so many colors before” laughed unagami. 

Jay chuckled as he took a bite of his own. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and was startled to see himself. 

“Hiii!! It’s me Kyle from the game” he said excitedly. 

Jay swallowed his food in astonishment. “Oh of course. How are you?” 

Everyone who entered the game came back as their avatar and seeing his face startled him. 

“I just want to let you know that we’re keeping the league of Jay’s strong. We have a meeting later. You should totally come to one. Here I’ll right my number on this napkin” said Kyle excitedly. 

Jay nodded and shoved the crumpled napkin in his pocket. He had forgotten that he started a cult. He smiled and waved goodbye to Kyle. 

“That was cool” said unagami taking a bite of a cookie. 

“Hey. Why don’t we head to the library” said Jay as he went to pay. 

Unagami smiled and soon they found themselves at the entrance. Even though jay wanted to look for information on his mom, he thought he’d read with unagami first. 

They sat down in the kid section and jay read Pat The Bunny to unagami. 

“Really jay? That’s for babies. I want a cool story about your missions” said unagami who was immediately shushed. 

“Alright. Let me go find one” said Jay as he stood up to look through the shelves. 

He came across the ninja section and saw many stories about their missions. He even saw a book about being yourself using the time he got pricked and turned into a snack. He shuddered reliving the moment. He finally found a perfect story and went back to sit down. 

“Well?!? What did you get?” Asked unagami excitedly. 

“Now this is quite the story. A long time ago when garmadon had the four weapons, he actually turned us into kids and we had to fight a grundle” said jay. 

Unagami was entranced as jay recounted the story making sure to add suspense. 

“That was awesome! I can’t believe you fought that thing off as a kid. Can you read another?” he asked. 

“I was kinda hoping to get some research done so why don’t you pick a few books and help me look for the ones I need. After we’ll sit down and read together” smiled Jay. 

Unagami nodded as he picked out a few more books and made their way to the history section. Most of the books were about building cities and stuff. Towards the end of the aisle, he found the books he was looking for. It was biographies about the elemental masters. 

He sat down with unagami and started reading. He turned the book until he got to “L” and he saw a picture of his mom. His heart stopped. It talked about how her early life was spent in a rural village as the only child of two rice farmers. It talked about her time as a beauty pageant winner and college student who studied sociology. Nothing else was really said about her. Jay just smiled. She sounded like the perfect person. He traced the image of her which showed beautiful golden hair and a lightning gi. As he got to the bottom of the page, everything stopped after she got married to cliff Gordon. Jay turned the page and found nothing. He grumbled closing the book. 

He quickly checked that unagami was reading and looked at the other ones he collected. 

He grabbed some interesting ones. He found one that was a cook book of each elemental’s recipes. He was sad not to find his mom’s. There was one that talked about their powers. Unfortunately he grabbed a pin up book of the elemental masters from fifty years ago. Out of curiosity he flipped through the book and found a very young Wu in a not so appropriate position. Perhaps this one was best left in the past shuddered Jay as he shoved it away not wanting unagami to see. 

Finally jay found a book that talked all about their battles. There were some amazing ones as far as he could see with one being the ice and earth master going up against a bunch of trolls. Jay curiously looked at the picture of the two men. Zane had told the others how he got his powers. He didn’t know who Cole got them from but that was a story for another time. 

The next page was a summary of the war with the time twins. It talked about the bravery of the elementals as they fought the twins. He looked for any mention of his mom and saw nothing. 

Frustrated that he couldn’t get any solid information he closed the book but a page was loose and fell out. He looked around to make sure no one saw as he picked it up from the floor. He turned it over and saw that it was a picture of the elementals after the battle with the time twins. 

He zeroed in on his mom taking in the light freckles on her face and sweet smile. He continued to look at the picture when his vision fell on someone particular. He couldn’t believe that he didn’t think about that. He knew that that was where he’d get his answers as he smiled and put the page in his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

All it took was a little white lie about staying by his parents. Lukily, they were away for the day so he could try to find garmadon without any distractions. 

Jay was kinda suprised he didn’t think about him sooner. If anyone would give him the truth, it would be garmadon. 

Unsure of where to start, jay decided to try the toxic bogs. They were just as terrible as the last time a few years ago. He walked around after putting his vehicle in park. After his broke, he remembered that he kept a motor cycle at his parents that he used against the time twins. 

Jay huffed as the toxic fumes went up his nose. It smelled horrible and he plugged his nose as he continued walking through the swamp. 

After an hour or so jay decided that garmadon wasn’t here and made the long trek back to his vehicle. He pondered where else he could be and decided to go to the entrance of the underworld. 

He felt the heat of the volcano before he could see it. Growing up in a desert made him used to the sweltering heat. Once there, he stepped down and went to the entrance. 

His memories came flooding back of them retrieving the weapons, fighting garmdon, and saving Nya. He walked towards the entrance and looked down. There wasn’t much to see but it was worth a shot. He quietly climbed down the vast tunnel. Once down, he hid behind a rock. 

Thing looked pretty much the same as they had left it. The Ferris wheel was still up and there were a couple of skeletons hanging about. He decided to use stealth. There wasn’t any reason to start anything. 

He quietly made his way through bare rooms. The frustration was becoming too much when he suddenly saw kruncha alone. He’d beaten him before without problem so this wouldn’t be hard. 

Jay ran and threw him behind a rock. 

“Hey. What’s the big id...”

Before he could finish, jay clamped a hand on his mouth. 

“Listen to me. All I want to know is if garmdon is down here” whispered jay. 

Kruncha gulped and shook his head. While he didn’t like doing it, he sent a mild jolt toward him. Kruncha jumped in the air. 

“I could keep going...” jay said ominously. 

“No please. That was painful. Why did you come here?” said kruncha as he rubbed his arm. 

“Like I said before, I want to know if garmdon is here” said Jay. 

“I can assure you he’s not. Please let me go” begged kruncha. 

Jay could tell he didn’t know anything. He let go of kruncha and said “if you tell anyone that I was here, I’ll break your bones”. 

He nodded but as he was leaving he said “you think you and your friends can make us a roller coaster with that tornado thingy?”

“It’s tornado of creation and no. Remember don’t tell anyone” whispered jay. 

Things had been pretty quiet between the skeletons and humans which he hoped to keep that way. He made his way back towards the entrance and up the tunnel. 

Jay checked his phone to see no real important texts so he powered it down. He didn’t know where to go next. His home was huge and garmdan could be anywhere. He pressed the ignition button on his bike only to be met with nothing. It needed a power boost. He designed the bike so that it could be charged. He closed his eyes to concentrate and nothing came out. He let out a groan and put his head in his hands which gave him a painful shock. 

“Why are my powers being so weird?!? Stupid lightning. It’s not even a real element anyway” grumbled jay. 

He decided to try again. First taking a deep breath and focusing. Soon enough, he was able to send a shock towards the bike and charge it. He smiled as he reved it up. With no real sense of where to go next, he began driving. 

Eventually, water began to peek over the horizon as he decided to take a break. He pulled his vehicle onto the beach of the sandy lake and sat down. It was only one in the afternoon. He groaned and took a sip from his water bottle. He had never been to this lake before. Sure he’d pass it but never stop. The cool sand felt nice on his feet. After a half hour, he decided to continue. 

The more he drove, the dirtier the water became until it finally led to stix. He should’ve thought of this place first. Tons of criminals live here. Not wanting to create a scene, jay left his bike behind some bushes and changed into a casual outfit. 

Last time he was here, it had been because of ndkhan making them out to be criminals. Him and Nya hadn’t been able to find the typot as of yet. He made a mental note to remember to do that. 

Stix was huge and he had no idea where to start. If garmdan wanted to hide, where would be be?

Jay slogged through the dock as a ton of fish were being unloaded. It smelled terrible. Everyone kept giving him strange looks. He only realized that when he looked down, his clothing looked nothing like the local’s attire. To blend in better he went into a shop and bought an outfit that reminded him of what the dragon hunters wore in the first realm. He threw his clothing behind some junk. For two hours he stealthily went through houses and shops not to find anything. 

He sighed then sat down on a bench. Asking people might help but it was risky. He had no idea if they would be telling the truth. He had to find someone who knew all about the city, could tell him where to look, could be paid off, and...

RONIN!! of course why hadn’t he thought of him before. He started to go to his pawn shop weaving through many building. When he finally got there, he knocked and was told to come in. 

“If you want this rare and magical spell book you’re gonna have to shell out more than that” said ronin as he haggled with a man. 

“What about ten thousand?” asked the man warily. 

“Make it eleven and you got a deal” said ronin sticking his hand. 

They shook on it as ronin wrapped up the book and took the money. He waved the man away as jay came up to the front. 

“I’m guessing it’s fake?” smirked jay. 

“People believe what they want. I just supply them the needs. Now what can I do ya for kid” asked ronin as he straightened out his items. 

“I need to know about garmdan. Do you know where he is” asked jay. 

“Well. I think I may have heard a rumor but I’m not exactly sure....”

“What do you want?” moaned Jay. 

“I noticed you riding that pretty sweet vehicle. My information for you bike” smiled Ronin. 

“Really?!? After all this time?” Yelled jay. 

“A man gotta make a living” shrugged ronin. 

“How did you know I came on a bike?” asked Jay bewildered. 

“I have my sources” he smirked. 

Not seeing any other way, he handed his keys over. He did fail to mention hat it ran on battery power but ronin could figure that out himself. 

“Word is that he’s hiding out in ninjago’s nature park. The huge one near lake aang. No one knows exactly where but I hear it’s more towards the western area” whispered ronin. 

Jay nodded. At least it was something. 

“Uh how am I supposed to get back there? You took my bike?” asked jay. 

“First of all we bargained and there is a bus where you can by a ticket. Now if you’ll be so kind, I have a customer coming to look at my super rare samurai sword” said ronin as he pushed jay out. 

Jay grumbled and made his way towards the entrance of the city so he could get out of here. He came to the ticket booth and bought a ticket straight to the Forrest. He decided to by some water and snakes to keep him going when he got there. Like ronin, they cheated him but he had more important things to worry about. 

He got on the bus and sat down hoping no one would sit near him. The bus was starting to get packed as he eventually had to move over for a woman. The bus was full of colorful people. One lady was holding a pig on her lap. When he looked around, it seemed like everyone was used to it. While starting to drift off, he heard a grunt and a small Yelp. 

He turned around a saw a guy with a severe look on his face holding onto a women’s wrist. 

“What’re you looking at?” The man spat in his face. 

Jay being in no mood for a fight turned around without responding. Things started to get a little wild on the bus with screaming and talking. Like before, no one minded. 

It was until he heard a familiar yelp did his body tense up. He recognized the sound of a fist making contact as he had been in that situation many times as a child. He tried to ignore it but quickly turned when it happened again. 

“I told you to mind your damn business” the man yelled at jay. 

“Kinda hard to do when you’re beating someone up” said Jay as he started to get up. 

The bus was as noisy as ever and his companion looked at jay fearfully. 

“My girls fine and don’t you go looking at her you piece of garbage” as he elbowed her painfully in the side. 

That set jay off he climbed over the seat and sent a fist at his face catching him off guard. The guy spit out some blood as he tackled jay. He tried to get his lightning going to no avail. Despite how he looked, Jay was pretty strong and could match up to the guy. They started punching and kicking as the bus abs even driver stopped to watch. 

Being fast had its advantages and he sent a powerful kick to his legs. The man grabbed onto jay surprising him and pulling him down. The shock sent a huge burst of lightning towards the guy in a strong show of power. Everyone stopped moving as the guy twitched on the ground. 

Horrified jay stepped away as others began yelling that he wasn’t breathing. Jay, being a natural defibrillator powered up his hands without trouble and sent a shock to his heart. 

“You have to save him” screamed his companion. 

Jay sent another shock which thankfully allowed him to feel for a pulse. The women pushed jay away as she gave him a kiss. It looked as though he never hit her the way he was acting. He soon woke up and the woman demanded that the bus stop so she could get off. 

She helped her boyfriend up and turned to jay with a glare and said “you’re a freak. You could’ve killed him you psycho. I never asked for your help”.

That left jay stunned. He was trying to save her life. She walked off and the people on the bus dispersed. He silently watched as the man and women walked off and then the bus continued driving. 

I’m sorry this is so late. I had a family member pass of covid so I haven’t had the energy to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

A thump signaled to jay that they were at another stop. Now only a few passengers remained. Although he wasn’t at the forest quite yet, jay opted to be more alert rather then risk missing the stop. As the bus made its way down the road, there seemed to be less buildings. 

“Hey mister! Can you show me that magic trick you did earlier?” asked a young girl and she tugged on Jay’s clothes. 

“Sorry kid. Not right now” replied jay as he began to close his eyes again. 

“Please please please please please ple...”

“Alright geez” responded jay as he turned to look at her. 

He lit a spark in between his fingers and the little girl was entranced. 

“There ya go” said jay turning back towards the window. 

He still felt her presence next to him and tried to ignore it. 

Eventually exasperated he said “yes? Is there something you want?”

She smiled eagerly and said “a picture please! I’ve never met a ninja before.”

Jay let his face slack and then he smiled. Sometimes he forgot about their fans. He took her phone and snapped a picture she then ran off to the back to show her mom. 

Suddenly a voice over the speaker said “next one is our last stop”. 

Jay whipped his head around. Had he missed the stop?

He quickly ran up to the front and asked “excuse me! Did we pass the forest?” 

The man huffed then responded “yeah. About a mile ago kid”.

“I must’ve slept through it. Is there any way you could go back?” asked Jay hopefully. 

“Look kid I have a schedule to keep. If you wanna get to the forest take a train tomorrow or start walking” grimaced the man. 

Jay sighed and figured the only way was to walk. The driver pulled over and let him out. At least he had a compass on his phone to help. He started the mile walk with a sense of irritation. 

“Ugh now I gotta walk all the way there and I don’t even have water” said jay parched.

He angrily dragged his feet and began the walk. He played on his phone to distract him from the heat and called Cole to let him know when he’d be back. 

“Jay! We’ve been trying to reach you” said Cole. 

“Well I told you guys that I’d be busy today. I was just calling to let you know that I’ll be home tonight” replied jay. 

“Hopefully you make it back before I make dinner” said Cole happily. 

Jay just cringed and ensured him that he would. 

He began to pick up the pace in order to cover more ground. The forest was massive. Every time he turned around, he smacked into another tree. 

Three hours later....

His patience was beginning to wear thin. He looked all over and was beginning to become despondent. Jay decided to see if he could spark a bit of lightning for a light source and was excited to get a small spark. Not nearly as big as it should be but it was something. 

“Hmm. Maybe they’re comin..”

Before he could finish, something caught his leg and sprang him up. His head hit the branch and he groaned. His vision was blurry but was clear enough to see a black outline. The shadow walked towards him and cut jay down causing him to be knocked unconscious. 

Although out of it, he could feel someone out him on his shoulders with strong arms. He wasn’t aware enough to see where he was going. Not that it mattered since the person put a blindfold over him. 

Jay heard a door being opened up and then he was thrown to the ground. 

The man pulled off his blindfold and said “give me one good reason to let you live.”

“Ummm I’m friends with Lloyd” said jay nervously as he stared into the eyes of garmdon. 

Jay gulped as he watched him stroll over to him. “What makes you think I care about you being friends with Lloyd? He’s my enemy” he said. 

“He’s your son. Even after what Harumi did, don’t you care at all?!?” asked jay who to emphasize his point tried to lift his hands o Oy to see vengestone on him. 

For a second garmdn lost his composure but quickly recovered and kicked jay in the stomach. 

He lay on the floor coughing before looking up and saying “I’m not here about Lloyd. I want to know what happened to my birth mother”.

Garmdn slowly turned around before setting a hard stare on him. “What makes you think I’d help you? You’re nothing but a weak child”. 

Before jay could answer, garmdn left the room and locked the door. 

Sure, he knew it wouldn’t be easy but it’s not like he was asking garmdn to surrender to him. He just wanted info. He quickly checked his pockets only to see his phone smashed outside the cage he had been locked. Groaning because he just replaced the phone a month ago. 

Jay had always been moving. Never good at staying in one place, he had gotten in trouble numerous times for not keeping still. He likes to attribute it to his element of lightning. Lighting always moved and struck fiercely. It was either that or undiagnosed adhd. He began to curl his hair in between his fingers. A nervous trait he picked up from his dad. 

The room he had been placed in was bare. With nothing to keep him busy, jay decided to meditate. While not his strong suit, he did enjoy the quiet once in awhile. The hard part was getting his body to calm down. After just five minutes the door opened and garmdn walked in menacingly. 

“If I help you I want to come with you” he said. 

“Uh...what do you mean come with me” said jay perplexed. 

“Your mother is in the departed realm” he smirked. 

“Really?!? How do you know that. When did she go there..”

“Are you going to keep asking questions or let me talk?” garmdn replied harshly. 

Jay nodded and he continued. 

“I don’t know how or why she’s there. I only know of the whereabouts from the circle of elemnetals”. 

“What’s the circ..”

“Would you let me finish fool? The circle of elementals is group of the elementals that meet up whenever there is a danger towards ninjago. It fell out of popularity twenty years ago. There hasn’t been a meeting since. By this time, I was already infected with the poison and had been living on my own for a little. I was friends with the elemental master of the mind who I kept in touch with. I wasn’t on good terms with Wu so he’d update me on things. He wouldn’t tell me how or why, but he said the rumor was that she’d been sent to the curse realm. Seeing as how you destroyed it, she most likely resides in the departed realm” he finished with a glare. 

Jay just sat back for a minute. Had his mother really been cursed? If so, why?

Garmdn looked at him waiting for anger and sadness only to see jay jump up in happiness. 

“This means I could maybe meet her! I have so many questions. But...how would we get there?” Asked jay as his voice trailed off. 

“Did Wu ever tell you why lighting is one of the four elements?” asked garmdn plainly as he sat down in front of Jay. 

I know it’s short but I don’t want to transition every chapter through a character falling asleep. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean? The first spnjitzu master used it to create the world" said jay innocently as he stood up. 

Garmdn shot him a reproachful look and that sent jay down rather quickly. 

"Typical Wu failing to mention something important" said garmdn grumbling. 

Since garmdn made no move to continue as he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, jay tried to politely clear his throat which earned him another glare. It's like garmdn didn't know any other facial expressions. 

"I'll tell you! But if you interupt you will feel pain in a way you've never experienced before" said garmdn as he lit his hands up with his dark powers. 

Jay nodded and motioned him to continue. 

"Lightning was never supposed to be one of the four elements. My father created the world with ice, fire, earth, and water. Ice represents stability, fire is life, earth is strength, and water is fluidity. Lightning is destruction. Long before Wu and I were born, he was exploring the many realms he made using the weapons. Upon arriving in the departed realm, he discovered lightning and its properties. The destruction and power it gave off was intense. My father did not tell us the purpose of the lightning in the departed realm. He brought the lightning back to Ninjgo and replaced water with the lightning to finish the realms. It was always his favorite element. Having the power over life and death was something he enjoyed."

Jay was entranced. He didn't know that his powers allowed him to travel through realms. It would've saved them a lot of time. They always joked that Wu didn't tell them things but this was too much. His head was spinning as he took the words in. 

"How did he steal the lightning? Did he kill anyone? Wait...they were already dead. Why were the people dead to begin with. This is too much. Well..now what? How do I do it?" said Jay as he stuck out his hands in front of him. 

"There are certain aspects of the story that can be saved for another day. Also, You think it is that easy to travel through realms? You're weak and don't know the technique. It takes training and patience" said garmdn as he looked down upon him with annoyance. 

"Where am I supposed to get that" yelled jay fed up. 

Garmdn reached through the bars and grabbed onto jay and said "I'm going to teach you". 

Jay fell backwards on his head and groaned. "You teach me? Are you crazy? You want to destroy us".

"While true, I need to go to the departed realm even more. You get me there and back and I'll help you" said garmdn. 

Jay pondered his options for a minute. He could be lying but why? What does he have to gain besides killing him. 

"Why do you want to go to the departed realm?" asked jay. 

"I believe that is my business and if you don't agree to my proposition, I'll just kill you now and destroy your friends" he replied confidently. 

"Even Lloyd?" asked Jay. 

He saw the smallest twitch in garmdn but decided to ignore it. 

"Well now that we established everything...you think you could let me go?" asked jay nervously. 

Garmdn walked up to his cage and unlocked the door. He then picked up jay's chains and undid them. 

"We will start with three times a week starting at two am on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday" he said. 

"Well...Friday nights are usually our day off..."

"Do I make myself clear?!?" said garmdn harshly. 

Jay nodded as he painfully rubbed his wrists. Thankfully, it was only six so he had plenty of time to make his way back home. He glanced at garmdn nervously as he made his way towards the door. 

For the first time jay was trapped in there, he was able to look around. He saw very sparse decorations before he could investigate sooner, he was pushed out of the door. 

He landed on his back and painfully stood up. 

What could garmdn possibly want from the departed realm? He pondered this question for a while before making his way to the nearest bus stop which was quite a walk. Finally there, he sat down and really took in what he was just told. 

How had he not heard of this before? It baffled him that something this important was kept from him. Frowning jay tried to see if he could spark a little lightning between his fingers and was relieved to be able to. He kinda felt relaxed after his encounter with garmdn. His nerves seemed to calm. 

At about ten, he started to make his way up the stairs. Although he was tired, it was good cardio. He quietly walked into the yard of the monastery and became distracted by the murals. 

They showed all of their adventures together and their triumphs. His favorite was the first one because it reminded him of where he started. 

Yawning jay decided that he might as well turn in as he checked his phone. He got a chuckle out of the fact that ronin sent him tons of messages that the bike wasn't working. He wrote "oops" and went into bed. Barley able to stand at this point he laid down in his clothing and fell asleep. 

He was able to hear some footsteps before drifting off. 

What felt like two minutes later the alarm went off causing jay to groan. Can't they ever get one good night of sleep? Groaning he stood up and made his way towards the bridge. He saw his other teammates mostly alert with the exception of Kai. 

"It seems that there is a robbery at the museum. They suspect the sons of garmdn. Ultra violet and kilo are said to be involved. I don't need to tell you what to do so go" said master Wu. 

They all ran to the garage to retrieve their vehicles. Jay opted to share with Cole since his was currently with ronin. They didn't talk much and jay kept nodding off. He was awoken by an abrupt stop. Cole motioned him to get out and they met the others. 

"Okay guys, let's split into groups. Zane and Nya first floor, Cole and Kai second , and jay and... Uh jay? Where is your gi?" Said Lloyd. 

Jay looked down to see his casual clothes. Groaning he said "I fell asleep in them and forgot about it when we were woken". 

"Alright. Not a big deal. Let's go ninja. Use stealth. We don't know what we're dealing with" whispered Lloyd.

They had parked a few blocks away in order to not cause any suspicion. Jay and Lloyd quickly made their way to the top of the building and slipped through a window to the third floor. 

Lloyd made a motion and they went into the shadows. It was kinda weird not having his mask. For once he could see all around him. He heard something fall and immediately went on the defensive. When he turned to corner, he saw ultra violet and kilo trying to get to some sort of shard. They were having one of their henchmen try to disable the security system. 

Jay backed up and whispered into his com and said to the others, "guys I'm on the east side of the third floor. Kilo and ultra violet are trying to get some sort of shard".

His teammates all replied that they'd be on the way. Unfortunately it looked like they were starting to crack the system. Nervously he looked around and didn't see anyone. If he didn't act now, they would get the shard or whatever it was. 

Jay kept trying to start a spark to no avail. Seeing that his time was running out, he jumped out causing them to stop what they were doing. 

"Well look who we have here. Just the ninja we were looking for" smiled kilo. 

Jay raised his eyebrow and then charged and the other man kicking him away with his Spinjitzu. 

Ultra violet then grabbed onto jay and threw him across the room. 

Where were his teammates?

He countered with a shock that thankfully caused her to fall down. Behind him, kilo struck his back knocking him down painfully. He tried to stand only for his ankle to admit a painful sting. He tried crawling away but kilo grabbed his leg and squeezed it hard. Jay let out a cry but was thankful to see Zane blast him with some ice. Kai ran to jay to help him up. Lloyd and Cole took care of ultra violet. The rest of the fight was a blur as the paramedics arrived and they wrapped his leg. 

"Sorry Jay! There were a lot more of them than we originally thought. How's your leg?" asked Kai. 

"Can't I go one week without getting hurt?" fumbed jay as he recalled the football to his face. 

The others laughed as the commissioner walked up to them. "Well it seems that they were after this shard. It's a left over piece of the realm crystal that was saved. Not that it would've done them any good. What would a broken one do?" 

The ninja seemed suprised. 

"What would they have gained from a broken piece?" wondered Zane out loud. 

Jay pondered whether he should tell them but decided it was best to do so. "So kilo said that they were looking for me".

"It probably didn't mean anything. They were probably trying to make a catchy retort. Don't worry about it" said Nya as they walked towards the entrance with jay getting support on his crutches. 

He wrinkled his forehead in confusion as they made their way back towards their vehicles. 

***hope you guys liked it! Sorry there is no definite day of the week for an upload but I'll try to get one out at least once a week. Please leave a review. Have a nice weekend!

***side note***   
What did you guys think about jay's development in prime empire? I thought it was okay and could've given us a bit more. I hope they give us a season on why he was given away.


	7. Chapter 7

Once in the med bay, jay had his foot wrapped and a pair of crutches was tossed to him. 

“It’s really nothing too bad. Just stay off of it for two weeks” said Zane as he put the rest of the supplies away. 

Jay hopped down and dragged himself to the couch. Now how was he supposed to train? Garmdn would probably push him to work on his bad foot for kicks. At least he’d get out of normal training this way. 

The rest of the ninja decided to have a contest on the training course. They hadn’t used it in years and wanted to see if they could beat their best times. While jay would obviously not be to participate, he could still watch. 

The others went out and put their weapons on the side. Jay had always been the fastest. His friends liked to joke that he embodied his element. 

“Alright! Who’s ready to watch me win?” Kai called out. 

Everyone just pretended that they didn’t hear and they sat down. 

“Good luck with that” smirked Lloyd. 

Kai made it in four minutes which was pretty good. All the others did it in about five minutes so they reluctantly awarded Kai the honor of being the fastest. At least until Jay’s ankle healed according the Zane. 

The rest of the day was spent laying around. Soon enough, it was dark and all the ninja went to their separate rooms to relax before dinner. Jay sat down on his bed and began to work on a blueprint.

Since their time in the first realm, the need to invent proved hard to ignore for Jay. Building the dragon out of scrapes exhilarated him and he wanted to update the design. When he starts working, almost nothing will stop him. 

After quite a few knocks he finally went to sit down. It was a quiet dinner as they sat in comfortable silence.

It was only interrupted by wu asking how the mission went. They all gave the typical answers as they pointed to Jay’s foot. Once dinner was over, everyone retired to their rooms. 

Jay waited about two hours before letting the team know that he had to pick something up from his parents. Before being questioned about his lack of motorcycle, jay waived goodbye and stepped out into the cold air. 

He wearily checked his phone to check the time. It was already 12:20 and he was barley there. He took the bus again which wasn’t smart. Already scared of grmadn enough, it was about to get a whole lot worse. 

After getting off the bus, it took him another hour to get through the forest. 

“Do you realize what time it is?” yelled garmdn.

“Uhhh. There was a traffic jam?” said jay meekly. 

Garmdn just growled and pushed jay to the ground. 

“Hey! You’re gonna make my leg worse.”

Garmdn didn’t reply as his back faced jay. 

“This isn’t going to work” said garmdn. 

“Oh well. Guess we can’t do it after all” said Jay nervously. 

He wanted to find the truth about his mom but not at the expense of his life. 

“We will have to find a different location. Somewhere close but far enough away where I won’t be spotted. Any ideas?” asked grmdn. 

“Uh. I guess we could rent an apartment” suggested jay. 

“No you fool! How did you ever become a ninja?? Your father’s house!” replied garmdn

Jay blanched at the insult but quickly recovered. He was good at that. 

“I guess we can. Ooh we can call it operation hideout” yelled jay excitedly. 

He could’ve sworn that he saw the smallest smile from grmdn but quickly covered it up with a scowl. 

“Call it what you will. I am going to need a disguise to travel” he eyed jay annoyingly. 

“Want my hat and coat?” suggested jay nervously. 

Garmdn nodded and began to collect a few items. Jay not wanting to be rude walked out. Ten minutes later garmdn walked out holding a pile of items. Jay looked over to see him struggling to hold a few pictures and his weapons. 

“Ummm... if you want, I can hold a few” offered jay. 

Garmdn quickly shoved the weapons into Jay’s hands. He almost fell over. 

“Man..this is really heavy” said Jay as he struggled to walk. 

Garmdn rolled his eyes, took the weapon, and gave him the pictures. “Be careful!”

Jay turned the pictures over and was suprised to see a picture of lloyd when he was a baby. He was very cute and was even wearing a green onesie. What was surprising however was a rip that clearly removed someone from the picture. 

“I told you to hold it didn’t I?!? That doesn’t mean look!” Garmdn seethed. 

Jay grew timid and put the rest away.  
“So...how are we gonna get to the house? I mean we could take a bus but it may not be such a good idea. If I could still spark my dragon we could use that. But it would cause too much attention. Walking is always an op...”

He felt a rough tug on his shirt that gave him whiplash. 

“We’re going to steal a car “ said garmdn simply. 

“Not sure that’s such a good idea. We could walk. I can even carry you” said Jay as he attempted to steer the conversation. He didn’t want to do anything illegal. 

“I will not be carried by you. If you rather walk go ahead.”

Jay sighed and trudged after garmdn. They eventually made their way to the visitor center and saw a few cars. It must’ve been people who were camping. Garmdn walked up to them and then cleared his throat. 

Jay not noticing kept looking around to ensure no one saw them. 

“I don’t know how to drive.”

“I SAID THAT I DONT KNOW HOW TO DRIVE” yelled garmdn

Jay instantly let out a scream and it took him a good minute to recover. 

“I know how to drive a motors cycle but I haven’t driven a car in awhile” said jay awkwardly. 

“What’s the difference? They both have wheels don’t they?” retorted garmdn

Jay just closed his mouth and climbed into the car. “First I put the key in...wrong way...give me a second...left? No right foot on the break. Seatbelt of course! Checking my mirrors which are...”

“Are you finished?” asked garmdn. 

Jay nervously sweat as he put the car in reverse. He started pulling out as garmdn told him to slam on the breaks. He almost hit a garbage can which would’ve been not so great. As he let a breath out, he put the car in drive and started down the road. 

“Do you plan on going faster than 10 mph? And we do you keep shaking” muttered garmdn. 

“Because you’re stressing me out. I’ve never had an evil warlord in a car with me before. I’m nervous” yelled jay. 

Garmdn looked taken aback and went back to glaring out the window. It was kinda peaceful with them both being in relative silence. 

After about ten minutes jay heard a siren. 

“Shit! Shit! What are we gonna do? We’re so hopped” chattered Jay. 

“Calm down! You weren’t speeding and no one would’ve reported the car missing yet” said garmdn and he pulled the hat over his head. 

They pulled over to the side and a police officer tapped on the window. 

“I’m officer Stabler. You do realize that you were going 10 mph in a 45 with your brights on” said the officer curtly. 

“Oh. I’m a new driver. I’m sorry I’ll turn those off..”

“Are you his father?” asked the police. 

Garmdn shrank and mumbled. 

“I’m going to need you to step out of the car sir. I need some identification” said officer Stabler and he reached down for a pad. 

Before he could look up, the car started barreling down the road. 

“What did you do that for?!? He might of let us go” yelled jay as he tried to control the wheel while garmdn pressed on the breaks. 

“Of course. Once he saw who I was, I’m sure that he would’ve let us go. Especially with a ninja” said garmdn sarcastically. 

Jay quickly nodded and tried to focus on the road. Five seconds later a blaring siren was following them. 

“Shit...shit”

“Quiet down and focus on the road. Stay within the white lane” yelled garmdn as he covered his eyes. 

Jay started to swerve but got back on the road. 

“That’s it keeping going” yelled garmdn as as he leaned forward. 

The siren kept coming as jay quickly his the breaks sending the officer shooting forward. Jay went off the road as garmdn seemed to be cheering. 

“We’re gonna die” cried jay. 

Garmdn just waived him off. “Turn the car around and drive straight at the police.”

Jay balked as garmdn grabbed the wheel and set it straight. Jay’s foot was frozen to the pedal as he picked up speed. This was eerily similar to what happened to him in prime empire. Just as they were about to hit the police, he swearved out of the way and hit a tree. 

“I think I shit my pants” said Jay as he tried to regain his breath. 

“He’ll be fine. Wasn’t going fast enough to cause life threatening injuries.” 

For a minute there was utter silence and then a small chuckle. “I didn’t know you had it in you kid” laughed garmdn. 

Jay started smiling and let out a chuckle as they both started to laugh uncontrollably. 

“You were great! I would’ve just given up” said jay. 

“That’s the problem with you ninja. You’re never willing to go all the way” said garmdn ominously. 

Jay cleared his throat and said “we’ll be there in an hour. You could relax if you want.”  
Garmdn nodded as he closed his eyes.

“What was my mom like?”

“Incessantly Annoying” replied garmdn. 

The event of this night suddenly hit jay.  
What the hell did he get himself into. 

***I don’t have a great excuse. There have been a lot of family issues. Luckily I’m fine but it just wasn’t good. I’m sorry. I hope to be more on the ball now.


End file.
